fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Impending Conflict
Impending Conflict is the fourth episode of Ghostverse Adventures, premiering on November 13th, 2018. It follows Kaiden when he's summoned by the government of Xastil City for advice on a conflict Ascerth may be thrust into. Plot The episode opens with a shot of Kaiden sitting on the couch of his apartment alongside Elina, watching TV. The two of them are both wearing casual clothing. Kaiden: There's nothing good on. Just reality shows and channels on commercial break. Elina: I mean, that's the price we pay for watching daytime television. Speaking of which... Elina pulls out her cellphone to check the current date. Elina: I'm eight months into the pregnancy. Kaiden smiles as he looks towards Elina. Kaiden: The final stretch. I still can't believe we'll be parents soon. I'm...I'm not ready. Elina: Relax. I'm sure we'll do a good job. Kaiden smiles as the two of them rest their heads next to each other. Kaiden eventually flips the TV to a news channel, with the headline "Tensions Continuing To Rise" clearly visible. Kaiden: The news just won't stop reporting on this cold war. The krexxon and the Catoneas really do dislike each other, don't they? Elina: It's all due to that Astrium stuff that's been popping up all over the galaxy from what I've heard. And plus they're basically the two big superpowers. Kaiden: Good thing we ain't involved in this. I don't wanna get involved in any more fights while you're pregnant. Elina looks towards Kaiden, smiling. Elina: You've really changed since I first met you. Kaiden: Being with someone you love really brings out that feeling. As Kaiden and Elina sit next to each other happily, a knock on the door can be heard. Kaiden walks over to the door, grumbling. Kaiden: Just when things got wholesome... Kaiden answers the door to find a krexxon waiting. He jumps slightly upon seeing Kaiden, but relaxes himself. Krexxon: Kaiden, right? Did I get the right address? Kaiden: You did. What's up? Krexxon: I've come here representing the Xastil government. They want to meet with you this afternoon regarding something they believe you of all people would know the most about. Kaiden thinks to himself. Despite his happiness being free of fighting and stress, he knew he couldn't refuse a government request. Kaiden: I'll be there. What time? Krexxon: 3pm. Xastil Tower. Kaiden: I have a dentist appointment at 2:30. I likely won't be able to make it in time. The krexxon rolls his eyes. Krexxon: I'll try to negotiate for 3:30, but I can't guarantee it. Kaiden: Here's hoping. Kaiden closes the door as he sighs to himself. Once again, he was thrust into a situation he didn't really want to be in. ---- Kaiden walks into Xastil Tower, looking around at its architecture. It's fairly modern. Kaiden: Time to see what's up. Kaiden walks over to the main desk of the tower, with a receptionist looking towards him. Kaiden: I'm due to meet with the Xastil Council at 4:30. Receptionist: Of course. Elevator's right here. Fifteenth floor. Kaiden walks into the elevator, pressing the button for the fifteenth floor. As the door closes however, a man with short orange hair and a hoodie can be seen running for the elevator. Man: Hold the door! Kaiden holds the elevator door open as the man runs in and presses the button for the fourth floor. As the elevator door closes, he looks at Kaiden, recognizing him. Man: Wait, am I here with THE Kaiden? Kaiden: You are. Man: Dude, I'm a huge fan. I saw you in Xastil when the Circle of Shadows invaded. You put up one hell of a fight against that tree dude. Kaiden: I did, yeah. Gotta say, it's interesting to see that I'm a bit of a celebrity. Man: You're a legend among the soldiers here. I'm actually here in the tower to enlist in the army. Kaiden: A noble cause. I could never do something like that myself. Man: Fair. The elevator opens to the twelfth floor. Man: See you around Kaiden! Maybe we can catch a drink some time! Kaiden: Heh, maybe. The door closes as the elevator rises again. Kaiden whistles to himself as he waits, before the elevator opens. Kaiden walks along through the hallway before him, looking at the various statues of Ascerth's heroes. However, just before he reaches the door into the main chamber, he notices that there's one of him. He looks at it, and seems flattered. Kaiden: Guess I am a big deal here. Kaiden opens the door to find a table with five individuals sitting at it. One of them is actually Valnar, the leader of the krexxon population on the planet. Valnar: Looks like you made it. Kaiden: I never thought I'd see you again Valnar. Valnar: Well, the council did offer me a position here. Now sit down. We've got business to discuss. Kaiden sits down at the table with the other four members looking at him. They're all of various species. Valnar: Anyways, we brought you here due to your...familiarity with external forces. You fought on Jalgor, correct? Kaiden: I did. That's the only time I went offworld really. Valnar: I see. Well, I assume you're familiar with the news lately Kaiden? The New Zeonian Republic and the krexxon empire are in the midst of a cold war right now. It went from them racing for Astrium, to preparing weapons, to the occasional border skirmish. Kaiden: It's all so weird. Valnar: It is. We fear that should war break out, Ascerth may be endangered due to its...strategic position in the conflict. Kaiden: The superweapon can't be used again. Valnar: Why the hell did they even make it fueled by life? That's ridiculous! The whole table laughs. Kaiden: Anyways, what did you expect me to do? Valnar: We'd like you to meet with both the current krexxon Grand Imperator and the New Zeonian Senate in order to ensure that we won't be implicated in the conflict. We'll supply the method of transportation. Kaiden: Are you...are you sure I should be the one to do this? I'm a fighter, not a negotiator. Valnar: You're the only one here who's fought alongside both, when you were on Jalgor. If they're gonna listen to anyone, they'll listen to a war hero. Kaiden: That seems fair. Also, am I allowed to bring anyone with me? I'm due a child in a month or so. Valnar slams his hand on the table as the others look at him. Valnar: I KNEW I was forgetting something! Why didn't any of you bring her up? Valnar looks back to Kaiden nervously. Valnar: I apologize Kaiden. We meant to ask Elina to come with you to this meeting. Kaiden: You did? I guess I'll have to tell her what's going on myself. Valnar: Let us know when she's responded. I'm sure you'll be able to tell her, right? Kaiden: Right. Kaiden thinks to himself as he tenses up. He fears for what Elina will say about the two of them heading on another major journey again. ---- Later that night, Kaiden and Elina are eating dinner. Kaiden looks a bit dispondent as he looks at the pizza box. Elina: You've barely taken any food. Something wrong? Kaiden: Just thinking about earlier. Heard some things. Elina: Like what? You can tell me Kaiden. Elina puts her hand over Kaiden's hand as she smiles. Kaiden smiles back slightly. Kaiden: You do your best to cheer me up, don't you? Elina: It's what I do. Kaiden sighs to himself. Kaiden: The government wants me to go on a trip to deal with Ascerth's place in the cold war between the krexxon and the NZR. They said they chose me due to how I was known by both groups. Elina: That isn't so bad! Just a nice little trip. It's honestly an honor to be able to do this. Kaiden: Yeah, it wouldn't be so bad... Kaiden pauses briefly as he looks down at the ground. Kaiden: ...if they didn't want you to come with me. Elina expresses a face of shock. Kaiden: Yeah, exactly. I was hesitant to tell you because of...y'know... Elina gives Kaiden a smirking expression upon hearing that, much to his surprise. Elina: You're forgetting that I sailed halfway across the ocean and got into countless fights to find you on Buzokai, all while I was pregnant. It ain't a factor. Kaiden smiles back. Kaiden: You know what? You're absolutely right. I'll tell 'em right now. Kaiden pulls out his cellphone. As he's about to dial up Valnar, he pauses for a moment. Kaiden: Wait. I feel like we'd be remiss if we didn't do something else here. Kaiden dials up Valnar as he picks up shortly after. Valnar: Hi Kaiden. Did you tell her yet? Kaiden: I did. Though one thing I did want to ask is that it might be dangerous out there, and there's someone I think should come with us too. Kaiden looks to Elina as the two of them smirk. ---- Several days later, Kaiden and Elina stand by a ship as several workers prepare it. Valnar is nearby, standing next to them. Valnar: When did you say he was coming? Kaiden checks the time on his phone. Kaiden: Around now. Solotus walks around the corner, smirking beneath his skull-like helmet. Solotus: Looks like we're on a trip then! Kaiden: Solotus here is a good friend of ours and an expert archer and beastmaster. He'll be a great asset. Valnar: Hopefully you're right. Anyways, it looks like your ship is good to go. Best of luck. Valnar departs as Kaiden, Elina, and Solotus walk on board. It looks quite roomy. Kaiden: Who's flying? ???: That would be me. The man Kaiden met in the elevator walks around the corner. He looks very excited to be there. Kaiden: It's you! How'd you land a pilot position so quickly? Man: Came top of my class. They said I was a prodigy. The man stutters slightly. Man: Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. Name's Caelus. Kaiden: Good to meet you Caelus. Let's make the best of this journey. Trivia *The ending of this episode marks the second time Kaiden and Elina have left Ascerth. Category:Episodes Category:Ghostverse Adventures